Roar of the Dragon, The End of Peace
by cali is not dead
Summary: Spear Point is a blacksmith thrust into the middle of all-out war between Equestria and the dragons, and soon enough, he and his fellow townsfolk are punished simply for living in between the two giant forces. Spear Point finally decides it's time to take the fight to the Dragons, whether he goes in with others, or by himself.
1. Chapter 1

The hissing of nearby water snapped Spear Point back into reality, finding his wings tightly gripping one of his newest creations; a spear. Well, it was more of a spear tip, but he was soon going to attach it to a metal pole. In his mind, the wooden handle of the spears of the day were brittle, easily shattered, and a metal pole would allow it to last longer, at the cost of added weight.

He gazed at the blueprint he posted on the wall behind him. The making of the metal pole would be easy, but he needed it to be perfect. This was his first time making such a fine weapon without anypony foalsitting him, and this was already one of his best works. He already knew how he wanted to design it, and he knew where he would put it up.

Hoofsteps nearing him made Spear Point quickly turn his head to find a neighbor of his, Golden Aura, or as he liked to call her, (and much to her chagrin), Goldie. With a soft sigh, he placed the spearhead onto the closest table, turned his head to face her, and sat down. "Golden Aura, what brings you here?" he greeted with a smile.

The mare shrugged her shoulders slightly, her long mane of brown and red, (that she purposefully dyed), moving slightly in the soft breeze. "Depends, why haven't you called me 'Goldie' yet? Has something happened?" she asked, moving up to Spear Point to give him a quick hug.

He gladly returned the gesture. "No, nothing wrong," he started, "just tired, that's all." He pulled away slowly, wishing that he could've held her a bit longer. His white coat seemed to glisten a tiny bit against the sun. "What time is it anyway?" he asked, standing up to stretch a hind leg.

She pulled away too, gazing at the skies behind her. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed, it's just about noon," she answered. "Are you too shut-up indoors and too busy working that you don't have the time to check outside this roof of yours?" She gave a light punch to his chest.

He shook his head, his body rumbling a bit as he chuckled softly, lifting a hoof to meet with hers. "Well… I suppose I can take a break for an hour or two, though I'm sure Rough Rock will certainly yell at me for it."

"Who cares what he says? He's just about as shut-up as you are; it'd do you both some good if you went out more than once a week for groceries!" she exclaimed. "It'd also be nice if we hung out places that _aren't_ your room." Her voice seemed to be barely a whisper as she continued to talk. "I miss younger you, you were outgoing and more caring, now you're just… this."

He sighed, obviously a tiny bit irked at what he had heard. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just too busy with what I'm doing here, I promise, I'll bring you somewhere nice soon," he said with a faint smile.

They smiled as they enjoyed this peaceful moment between each other, their faces being pulled closer and closer together, resulting in a quick show of affection between the two before the slamming of a door interrupted them.

"Good morning, Rough Rock," Spear Point greeted with a snort, turning to face the newly woken earth pony who wore a clear scowl on his face.

The grey stallion huffed in reply. "You're supposed to be working on that spear, don't waste your time with the unicorn."

Golden Aura only let out a huff of irritation at his comment.

"Need I remind you who actually _gives_ you the materials you work with," Spear Point replied, his face soon adopting a small smile. "How was your rest? Up and running at one hundred and one percent?"

"I'm _always_ running at one hundred and one percent you dolt," Rough Rock replied, trotting up to the two. He easily towered over Golden Aura and almost seemed to be taller and even more sturdy than Spear Point. This fact made Spear Point a tiny bit scared of his partner and employer.

The key words being a tiny bit.

After a few seconds of Spear Point and Rough Rock staring each other down, they both snorted- a sign of both of them accepting the fact that they're still in good wills- and Spear Point stood up. "I'm off to the waterfall, might find something hidden in the bank of the river next to it."

Golden Aura nodded, standing up shortly after. "I have to finish up my work at home as well," she stated, turning to the white stallion with a sharp glare. "And you better not get back here by midnight! Last time that happened you ended up sleeping until sunset the following day," she warned Spear Point, who simply nodded.

Rough Rock snorted. "I'll go with him, make sure he doesn't get himself or one of the animals killed."

Spear Point had already decided that maybe this trip to the waterfall would take longer than expected, seeing how long it took him to do _anything_ with Rough Rock around. "Let's go then. I'll meet you later, Goldie," he said, turning to start his walk.

Rough Rock nodded his head in goodbye and began to follow his partner.

* * *

"Have you heard the stories floating around recently?" Rough Rock asked Spear Point, keeping up a pace right beside him.

This made the stallion stop and turn his head to Rough Rock. "Stories? I'm surprised if you got them and I didn't, what's going on?" he inquired, searching the eyes of the gray stallion for any sort of trick or emotion other than sincerity.

"Those dragons that live down south- you know the ones: giant, big, nearly wiped out that other village two hours away? Those ones; apparently something's happening with the Kingdom and the Dragons. Some speculate war, while others speculate an impending attack or maybe even the extermination and destruction of the Kingdom." Rough Rock continued to walk, keeping a straight face.

Spear Point tilted his head. "Well- yes, but what does that have to do with anything, maybe they're merely just stories- things not to take seriously?" The stallion received a slight punch to his leg.

"They are not just stories you bonehead," his employer growled. "I'm sure you've seen the smoke that reaches above the treeline right? No furnace or campfire can produce that much smoke. It was _way_ too thick for it to just be both of those two things."

Another snort from Spear Point. "Maybe just a wildfire, honestly Rough Rock, you seem to believe anything that threatens our safety. The dragons haven't shown themselves in years." He was about to continue but was stopped by a hoof jabbing into his sides. He gazed up to meet his employers' eyes, filled with a fire that even _he_ feared.

"Listen here you brainless spine, I've been around here longer than you have. I've seen my fair share of wildfires, and that smoke is _not a _wildfire. It would be more spread out and less thick, that is pure black smoke encased in a small area. There's only one reason, dragons."

Spear Point could only swallow and release a weak breath as he tore his sight away from Rough Rocks eyes. "How do you even _know_ all of this?" he asked quietly, his voice having a slight trace of nervousness and fear.

"You think I do not know ponies? I have contacts in the other towns and one in the city, we have letters come in every month you idiot," he snorted.

"Well yes, but I always thought those were confirmations of our- nevermind, just… does that mean we need to get to work?" Spear Point asked with a sigh, already looking tired.

"Of course: armor, weapons, replacements, shields, the whole lot. As much as I wish for you and Golden Aura to stay a thing, you need to tell her that we need to prepare. If this war doesn't happen, you can go back to your daily activities, but if it _does_ happen, you need to distance yourself from her. Do you understand?"

Spear Point nodded.

"Good, now hurry up. We need to get to the waterfall before the sun starts to set," Rough Rock ordered, breaking into a gallop.

* * *

_**AN: MLP does not belong to me, only the characters involved in this chapter are owned by me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dead Eye was about to _be_ dead. This was the third time he was late to get into the woods for his lookout duties. He hadn't thought of the consequences of such actions before, and it was only when it occurred to him that the warning that Stag had yelled at him may have been a threat.

The bow clutched tightly to his side and the arrows that were in his quiver was a clear sign of what he was good at. He was an archer obviously, and a really good one. He often put himself down whenever he was praised on his talent, but that was merely so he didn't become too egotistical about it. He said it himself, "An archer who bathes in the easiness of being good will never hit a clean shot."

It didn't make much sense, but that was the quote he lived by, and the quote he'd never give up on.

A ladder was soon coming into view, and with the ladder came a tall platform with a chair and some extra arrows contained in a quiver was resting on the various guard rails that lay off to the side. He gulped, going to guard duty was always unnerving, but to be the best, he had to stomach the eeriest positions and guard duties.

He took a seat in the chair, softly humming to himself as his wings grabbed the bow that was wrapped around his back. Finely crafted, as were the ones who had made the bow. Throughout all his years the bow- which he had named Sylvia- had never let him down, and he was sure that it never would let him down until much, _much_ later.

He noticed a paper that was left beside the quiver. It was probably written by the last pony who manned his post. With a grunt, he nabbed the paper that was neatly folded into a little rectangle. There was a wax seal keeping it shut, and keeping it from blowing away from the wind.

The seal was one that he recognized almost right away, it was one of the most recognizable seals that anypony that knew their stuff knew about. Instead of red wax, the writer of the letter used _yellow_ wax. Nopony knew where she got them from, but she had them. So she used them. The design of the seal was fairly basic, a simple rune design.

With careful precision, he opened the letter to read its contents, eyes scouring over the words carefully, making sure that nothing was misread within the letter, eyebrows perking a bit at what was written inside.

Inside it wrote;

'To whoever gets this letter, this is an emergency of utmost importance. In your area, there have been reports of _something._ With the knowledge I have, I can safely say that this threat is not one to be taken lightly, so do your best to ensure that you and whoever else comes after you know about this situation. It is big, nearly clearing the trees that surround this area, and the rumbling footsteps forewarn the danger that has come to pass. I implore you to give this letter to your higher-ups and stay safe.

With regards, and my best wishes,

Thunder Strike.'

Dead Eye scanned the forest that surrounded him. It was quite a ways away from the area he was currently posted in, but he'd give it to Stag the next time he saw the stallion. If he wasn't yelled at in the first place.

His ears perked up suddenly, feeling a small rumble in the ground beneath him. He shoved it aside, maybe it was just an animal that ran into the post? The rumble came once more, and this time, it didn't stop.  
He started to get a little worried, his eyes gazing around his surroundings as the rumbles soon got quieter and quieter, leaving him a tiny bit more relaxed. It was as if something had come his way, and left. Only a scare. Just a scare.

He lowered the bow and released the breath he had been holding. He was in the clear for now, and it was like that for the rest of his shift.

* * *

"_HYAH!" _Spear Point struck his hoof against Rough Rock, who held his own hoof up as a defensive measure. The only thing was that they weren't fighting, merely training.

"Keep your back straight, more power with your legs, they give you the thrust forward," the stallion pointed out, stepping back a little bit. "Again."

Spear Point nodded, wiping a bead of sweat off his head, before rearing back and thrusting forward with a loud "_HAH!_" He struck Rough Rock's hoof once more, who in response staggered backward, a small smile escaping from his face.

"Better," he hummed. "This time, let's work on your weapon skills." They had arrived back at the town two hours after the sun had set and the moon was in the middle of its ascent into the night sky. This had greatly pleased Golden Aura, who had praised the two of them for finally getting something done on time.

"It's so great that you two have finally learned the value of a time limit, and I hope you two will return _before_ all the town heads off to bed!" she had neighed as they both strode into town, Spear Point letting out a small huff while Rough Rock was still being moody.

"That's too much to ask of us," came the reply of Spear Point, who in return, got dragged back to his home with the assistance of Golden Inks magic.

It was the day after, and here they were training. They had decided with the wake of last night's talk to start training, just in case something were to happen around the town. Spear Point was on the side that said, 'Nothing is going to happen, so this is somewhat pointless.' Rough Rock, on the other hoof, was on the side that said, 'Things will happen and if we aren't prepared for them we will all die a not-so-nice death.'

It was obvious he believed in that statement as well.

"Heads up," the grey stallion warned, tossing a spear at Spear Point, who caught it in his hooves. He instantly stumbled backward, surprised at just how heavy it was.

"What is this, why is it so heavy?" he questioned, lightly tossing the object in the air.

Rough Rock huffed in irritation. "You are a blacksmith. You know that wood is less heavy than metal. You know how heavy a spear is supposed to be. You _know _what you were making before we went out. Ask me again what I just tossed you, and I'm decorating that stupid thing myself."

Spear Points eyes widened, the memory rushing back to him. "This is _my_ spear? I don't remember adding the _gold!_" His shock was one to be expected. The center of the spear tip had been layered with gold, stopping just before the sharp parts of the tip. The pole itself was gold, and in the joint connecting the pole and the tip lay a beautiful emerald.

Spear Point felt as if he was shrunk down, whoever had done all this was _leagues_ beyond his skill. "Took me the rest of the night, but it was worth it. That right there is the best thing I am going to be making the rest of my life, and I just gave it to you. Break it, I'm breaking you," Rough Rock growled. His chest seemed to puff up as he talked. He was obviously _very_ proud of it.

"I… I don't know what to say Rough Rock, thanks, a lot-" Spear Point was shoved down to the ground. A result from the shield that had slammed into his head at full speed.

"Don't you get sentimental on me, just get to practicing you featherbrain," he huffed. "I will make sure whatever I teach you gets into that thick head of yours, got that?"

Spear Point nodded weakly, rubbing his head while groaning in pain. Getting a shield slammed right on the side of one's head hurt. A lot. "What… what are we even learning about?"

"How _not_ to die." Spear Point stared blankly at Rough Rock, who was currently busy grabbing his own weapon from the pile. Much to his surprise, it was a flail with a silver handle. The spiked ball part of the flail seemed to be bigger than most, and the spikes looked more… spiky. "Now," the large stallion began, snapping Spear Point out of his thoughts. "Attack me."

That _really_ caused Spear Point to snap out of his thoughts, shocking him enough to the point to where he stepped back a little. "I'm sorry," the pegasus asked, disbelief obvious in his voice. "You want me to _hit_ you?"

All he got in return was a nod that was accompanied by a huff.

He hesitated for a few moments, was this really happening? With a shaky step, he moved closer to the larger stallion. One step became two, two became three, which soon sped up into a run, a fast one, as Spear Point lunged himself his newly equipped spear at Rough Rock.

Rough Rock, having the weapon that can go around shields, obviously struck Spear Points hoof, throwing him onto the ground with a grunt. He thwacked the side of his torso for good measure. It took all of Spear Points energy to _not _scream like a little foal.

He could feel the blood slowly trickling out the puncture wounds. His side hurt and he could barely stand up using the hoof that was struck. "What's wrong? I said hit me," came the taunt of his employer. Spear Point ignored the pain that flooded his whole being to lunge at him once more, the results almost like the last time.

The difference being that he had gained a shallow cut on his chin, and he also gained a new puncture wound on the other side of his torso.

"Get up!" Rough Rock barked, standing up in front of Spear Point, who was currently trying to both think up a remark, and not pass out.

"Y-you a-aren't an instructor…" he managed to growl through gritted teeth. "Y-you're just brutalizing me."

Rough Rock only snorted and put down his flail. "Come back and ask me for training when you realize how to use a shield properly." He turned his back on Spear Point and walked inside the shop they were practicing behind.

Spear Point couldn't even get up. He cursed the stars above as he tried to get used to the pain, all the while he found his fatigue getting the best of him. _Maybe somepony will come along and patch me up before the day ends,_ he thought to himself as he let his eyes close for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Dead Eye was right in front of Stag's table, the larger Earth Pony looking up and down, no doubt trying to see if it was a fake or just a cruel joke.

Stag was a fairly large Earth Pony. But surprisingly, instead of being muscular, he was quite scrawny. He probably weighed less than Dead Eye, but his light weight could make him run faster than anypony else who worked under him. Somehow, even though he could get beat up by literally anypony, he still remained head of command. Why?

He was damn good at his job of being scary, and being an excellent leader.

"So," Stag started, jolting Dead Eye out of whatever he was daydreaming about, "You're saying that Thunder Strike, the most beloved noble, and former Captain of the Royal Guard, sent us a letter warning us about a threat in the forest?"

Dead Eye could only give a deadpan stare at Stag for a few moments, before muttering the most dangerous words he'd ever spoken. "The letter is right in front of you sir, just open your eyes a bit further and you'll see it more clearly."

He said it loud too.

All the chattering happening outside had stopped, an eerie silence filling the air. Everyone stared at Dead Eye, and he swore he could hear somepony say, "He's gonna die."

Stag glared at him, and Dead Eye swore he could see smoke coming out of his snout. "Say that to my face again please," came Stags response. "Tell me exactly what you said again, louder."

Dead Eye started reciting every prayer he knew in his head before he spoke once again. I… I said that you need to open your eyes and see what's in front of you. It's clearly from Thunder Strike."

Stag growled, giving Dead Eye even more of a reason to speed up the prayers that were speeding by in his head.

"Alright, I'm going to pretend you never said that, now, how do I know you hadn't faked this letter in any way, shape, or form?"

Dead Eye relaxed a smidge, letting loose a few shuddering breaths before answering. "I don't own yellow wax."

One second passed.

Two seconds.

Three.

Dead Eye lost track of time, feeling like Stags eyes were burrowing into his soul before he spoke again.

"You will go to the town that is described in the letter." Dead Eye froze for a second.

Town? There wasn't any information about a town in the letter! Dead Eye paused for a moment before saying, "S-sir? I don't… I don't think there was a town mentioned in the letter."

Stag let out a laugh, clearly shocking the ponies who were around him, and most definitely Dead Eye. "You didn't look close enough, maybe if you'd opened your eyes, you would've realized that she wrote a few letters bigger than the others. It's barely noticeable, but it's there!"

Dead Eye was obviously pretty fucked up about that. "You're… you're telling me that- that the one important thing was there, and it was hidden behind letters an inch bigger?!"

Stag stamped his hoof on the ground, shutting Dead Eye up instantly. "Don't you raise your voice at me, you are to go to In Pondere Sanctuarii- The Sanctuary- and gather as much information as you can. Do you understand?"

Dead Eye nodded quickly. "D-do I get a map? Do I get a map to… The Sanctuary?"

Stag let out another laugh, destroying all of Dead Eyes hope of an easy journey.

"Go. Before I throw you over there."

Dead Eye wasted no time on traveling to The Sanctuary.

* * *

Spear Point officially decided that being knocked unconscious due to losing blood wasn't fun. He also officially decided that the first sight that he wanted to see whenever that happened was his marefriend.

"You're awake," she said calmly. Spear Point then decided he wished he'd stayed asleep. She never spoke that calmly unless she was angry.

She was angry.

"Good morning, how're you doing this fine morning?" Spear said with a big smile. When he looked at the area around him he could tell he was laying on her recovery bed.

To put it simply, it was a bed that was completely covered in healing runes. With some ranging from 'mend' to 'revival.'

"Why were you all bloodied and beaten up and sad when I found you?" Golden Aura demanded, getting all up in Spears face. "Do you realize how scared I was when I found you? If you weren't my coltfriend I'd beat you bloody! Actually, I can do that anytime, but beating an already injured idiot makes more work for me!"

Golden Ink stormed away from the bed, darkly muttering to herself as Spear Point watched her trot away. "I love you too!" he stupidly called out.

"SHUT IT!"

Spear Point yelped, shutting his trap right then and there. Instead of retorting right back at her, he did the smart option and crawled his way out of bed. Despite all the pain that he was going through- speaking of which, he'd have to tell Goldie that she needed to add the 'painkiller' rune- he still powered through it enough to painfully land face first onto the floor.

It wasn't that long after when he heard Golden Aura rush into the room with a gasp. "What did you do?!" she exclaimed, rushing over in his direction. He was about to tell her he had attempted to leave the bed before she said, "I just finished tidying this bed up!"

"I'm right here and you're worried about the bed?" Spear Point replied with a raised brow. "That says a lot about us, doesn't it."

Golden Aura shushed Spear. "You're healthy, I don't care what you do now. You ruined my perfectly made bed though! All those minutes, gone!"

Spear sighed. "I'll see you tonight," he said, standing up. Which is what he would have done if he didn't flop right back down onto the floor. "I'm seeing you now, correction. I'll be here for another couple of days," he muttered.

* * *

Snake Oil awaited patiently for her father to return. His words of encouragement echoed through her little ears, bringing a smile to her face.

Before they went out to the forest edge, he had told her he wanted to see what types of potions and other mixes she could make, while also showing her the things he could make. Obviously, she was ecstatic for this. Never had her father had given her such words, and he looked downright prideful when he spoke to her.

She had been waiting there for a couple minutes, her father had told her that he would be grabbing some ingredients that might prove helpful to her alchemy, and she gladly took advantage of that.

She whirled around on her hind hooves, feeling the air around her move to her will, and she was knocked on her feet when the ground shook and the air grew warm.

One voice yelled above the rest; her fathers. "RUN!" Snake Oil hesitated for only a second, but that second bore witness to her father trying his very hardest to run out the forest, the plants in his satchel being tucked safely inside before he threw it to her.

In that very second, flames reached out and engulfed her father, the satchel landing right in front of her, as she bore witness her father being consumed by flames that even reached out to touch the satchel and burn a part of her hoof, a lick of the red weapon scratching her face.

With a yelp, she jumped back, the satchel jumping with her, a tiny flame that once lived on it fading out of existence. She watched in shock as she felt something lift off, its large, purple wings allowing it to rise high into the air without trouble.

"D-dad! Dad where are you?!" she cried out, lifting the satchel with her horn, letting the strap hang on her neck. "Daddy! Come out! The monsters gone!"

By that time, those in the little village had come out to investigate and panic. Her older brother, a stallion by the name of Stone Ocean ran out to grab her, and despite all her protests and yells about them leaving their father behind, he knew exactly what was happening.

The dragons had made the first move.


	4. Chapter 4

Stone Ocean could hardly believe it, the dragons had made the first move. He couldn't help but think of what this meant for Equestria. This was just one pony, in one small town on the borders, but his father was an innocent.

He couldn't fathom the horrors to come, especially now that this simple action would most definitely cause a massive outcry within the common ponies. He could hear the comments about all dragons being evil, and how Equestria should stop or start the whole extermination of the dragons.

It was… hard grasping the concept of an all-out war between simple ponies and fire breathing dragons, of all things. How could they win against something so… unbeatable?

Only one way, he thought, making his way up to the bathroom. We have to take care of a large portion of them, but in doing so, we run the very probable risk of being obliterated. There's no good way out of this.

He paced around his room, his mind blurring at the speed of light. He let go of a breath he had failed to notice that he took. He tried to search for something- anything for him to hold onto, and when he couldn't, he fell onto the ground.

On the ground, he curled up and rubbed his temple with his hooves, muttering under his breath words of comfort, desperately trying to calm himself down. He had worked himself up too much, and now he was paying the price for it.

"Ocean?"

The voice of his sister brought him back to the present, raising his head to face the filly, her teal eyes staring at his own.

"Ocean, are you alright?" she asked, slowly trotting up to her cowering brother.

Stone felt ashamed. Here he was, breaking down over a situation that wouldn't happen while his sister- who should be throwing a tantrum, having watched her own father perish- is as calm as ever. Secretly he envied her ability to stay calm, though he knew that she was only calm for the moment.

"Yes, I'm fine Oil, just… worried," he replied after a moment of silence passed.

Snake Oil looked at Stone ocean with a raised brow. "Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" she inquired, worry quite clear in both her tone and the way she was looking at him.

"No, it's fine. Let's go out for a walk, I'm sure it's safe to walk outside now," he replied. He quickly got to his hooves and rubbed his face a little. "Besides, staying here all-day would make anypony go crazy, right?" He ruffled Snake Oil's mane, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Alright, can I ride your back though?" she asked, her worried look disappearing, replaced with a look of joy and a childlike-wonder that just melted poor Stone Oceans' heart.

"Of course you can," he said with a smile. "Hop on up, and we'll take a walk around the town."

* * *

Spear Point toyed with Golden Auras mane, his chest slowly rising up and down as she laid on it. She was peaceful, and in Spears's eyes, absolutely beautiful. He noticed how much his black coat contrasted with her dark yellow, but it didn't matter much. He was enjoying this peace and quiet.

They had enjoyed a nice private moment together, losing themselves in the throes of passion just a few minutes ago, and they were currently riding out the high that came with such actions. Both of them were surprised at how long Spear had managed to last without pain- seeing how his injuries stopped him from standing just days before.

He had healed up nicely, little scars had formed where he had been struck, and he could still feel Rough Rock slamming him from every which way. It made him shiver whenever he thought about it, but it was in the past. He could learn from it. He could always learn from it.

The scary part about it was how experienced Rough Rock was. He seemed like a veteran soldier- at least a mercenary. They were common these times, and they would become even more common if a war were to erupt. For now, he could lay here and rest- forever if he really wanted to.

A pounding at the door startled him and caused him to jump, and maybe let out a tiny yelp. This, in turn, also startled the mare beside him. Golden Aura stared at him with a little glare before the pounding at the door came again. With a groan and a lot of hesitating, Spear Point peeled away from their comfortable position on the bed and approached the door.

Another bout of pounding at the door revealed Rock Rough standing in front of it, a crow perched on his shoulder holding a parchment. It appeared to be a letter that was hastily sliced open, and hastily read. Spear could deduce from the fact that with how the letter was crumbled that the news that his mentor would give them most likely wouldn't be good.

"I need to talk to you, Spear. Both you and Golden Aura," Rough Rock said with a straight face.

That meant trouble. Spear shared a nervous glance at Golden Aura. "Sure, come on in!" Spear Point told the older stallion, stepping back a bit to allow Rough Rock to enter.

Golden Aura wasted no time making herself prepared, trying her best to straighten out her mane and attempting to stand without wavering, which didn't go so well.

"Now, I know you two are enjoying your… comfort, but I bring news from a town further beyond. You two know of the town of the name Waters Edge, correct?"

Spear Point nodded, and Golden Aura lazily raised a hoof and let out a drawn-out, 'no' from her position on the bed.

"For Golden Aura, it's an important trading hub- we get most of our supplies from there. Spear, you remember that Waters Edge is where we get our smithing supplies." Rough Rock stopped to take a breather, looking between the both of them. "I have just received word from one of their citizens that they've been struck they had just been attacked.

Spear could hear Golden Aura let out a tiny gasp. "Attacked, what do you mean… attacked?" Spear asked, walking a bit closer, laying a hoof on Rough Rocks' shoulder. "Tell me that none of them are dead."

Rough Rock hesitated for a second, pushing Spear Points hoof off his shoulder. He looked the shaking stallion dead in the eyes and spoke loud and clear. "We lost Iron Forge, and there were other casualties that haven't been identified yet."

Spear Points' legs felt weak, and he stumbled backward, bumping the bed. "I… Iron Forge..? He was the toughest pony I'd ever met, nothing could take him down! What in the name of Tartarus managed to take him down?"

Rough Rock faced the door, already walking out. Before he stepped a hoof out the door, he turned his head to face Spear Point. "Dragons, Spear. It was the dragons." With that, Rough Rock took his leave, leaving the crestfallen Spear to fall onto the floor, his dazed partner still on the bed.

There couldn't be any possible way for this to get worse, was what Spear thought. Dragons… they… No! I won't believe it, he has to be lying!

Spear Point turned around to face Golden Ink, thoughts running through his head that he wished didn't. What if they come for us next? What if they kill me! What if they… killed Golden? Spear smacked himself in the cheek at that thought. No! They won't, because I won't let them. I've gotta do something… but what?


End file.
